


The Memoir of a Superhero Named Lee Seokmin

by polyjoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Jealousy, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory, Reflection, Sappy, but if you're curious ;) you could read and find out ;), this isn't a superhero fic pls don't be confused!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjoon/pseuds/polyjoon
Summary: The official memoir explaining how Seokmin's life as an ongoing supposed superhero managed to get him the girl, or in this case, the two boys.





	The Memoir of a Superhero Named Lee Seokmin

**Author's Note:**

> omg i wrote this in about 2 and a half hours and it's nearing 4:30 in the morning right now, but i just really wanted to write some more seokgyuhao bc i Love them, okay........
> 
> this is unedited as of right now bc i'm antsy to post it but also tired uwu i'll edit it a bit more later

Seokmin has very few memories of his childhood. He remembers kicking a soccer ball around even though it was freezing outside, and he remembers dedicating afternoons to playing with his superhero action figures that he so very much admired.

Those memories, however, always feature Seokmin completely alone, and Seokmin's a little grateful he can't remember all of them.

Because what he _does_ remember… is Minghao.

Minghao moved to Korea from China because his father and mother wanted a change of scenery. And Seokmin remembers first seeing Minghao. He remembers how he had tightened his grip in his mom's hand as he stared at the little boy struggling to pull his large suitcase up the small steps to their front door.

Seokmin hadn't needed any other reason to immediately let go of his mother's hand and run off to help the other boy. He prided himself on being the world's future superhero.

"Do you want help?" Seokmin had asked, knowing it might be a little rude if he just assumes otherwise.

Minghao had stared widely at him, confused. Later on, Seokmin realized this was because the boy hadn't known Korean yet.

But actions transcended words at that moment in time and Minghao let Seokmin lean down and place his hands against the large suitcase so he could push up with all his might. Seokmin had groaned dramatically as he did so and Minghao let out a little laugh, eyes shining with amusement.

Eventually, the suitcase was successfully on the top of the steps, Minghao standing next to it, looking down at Seokmin who stood at the bottom of the steps.

Minghao had said something and Seokmin didn't need to know another language to know it was one full of thanks.

Seokmin had grinned at him.

Minghao had grinned back.

And that was the beginning of _Seokmin and Minghao_.

From that point on, Seokmin's memories consisted of Minghao. Minghao, teaching him words and phrases in Chinese in return for Seokmin teaching him Korean.

He doesn't remember all of his memories with Minghao either and Seokmin wishes he did.

But some of the memories he does hold close to his heart… shaped him then and shape him now.

For example, when Seokmin was being bullied for his haircut, Minghao had stepped in and started yelling at the other boys before Seokmin could. It wasn't as if Seokmin couldn't stand up for himself, but… it had been nice to realize that there was somebody else that would defend him.

He remembers watching Minghao struggle assimilating to a bigger school when they moved up in grades and how Seokmin had thrown his arm around his shoulder, leaning in closely and telling him it would all be okay.

He remembers that because it was the first time he realized he didn't really want to ever let go.

Seokmin remembers when Minghao told him about his first kiss with the pretty girl at their school and Seokmin remembers when he told Minghao all about his first kiss with the girl that lived two streets away, hoping that Minghao wouldn't pick up on how Seokmin never said anything about how it went.

Seokmin _remembers_ Minghao, remembers who he was three years ago versus six years versus who he is now. A large part of Minghao is etched into Seokmin's heart, into his skin and soul, and it's been over a decade that they've known each other now and Seokmin sometimes hates himself for wanting anything more.

But he remembers that night. He remembers that night Minghao had curled up in on himself, placing his head on his knees as he stared off into the distance before saying, "I think I like boys too."

And he remembers how he felt when he heard that. And he remembers how he reached over and held Minghao's hand and said that that was okay and that maybe Seokmin did as well.

He remembers the way Minghao had smiled at him and he remembers the angle that Minghao had his head tilted as he stared curiously at him.

And he remembers how he leaned in, eyes flickering shut, leaning in leaning in leaning in, and then he remembers how he pulled back abruptly.

Minghao had stared at him for a few long seconds, but before Seokmin could have explained or said something, _anything_ , Minghao had looked away, letting out a small laugh.

"Well, I guess that's settled then," he had said, still not looking at Seokmin.

And Seokmin remembers the way they avoided each other for weeks after. Others wouldn't notice as they didn't avoid each other physically, but mentally… Seokmin was well too aware of the change in their dynamic.

It pained Seokmin to his core, but he didn't give up on trying, and eventually, they were seemingly back to normal.

Except Seokmin knew how he felt about his best friend and he knew that his best friend didn't think the same.

Seokmin was scared. He knows he was scared and he knows that some people scoff at those who experience such petty fear, but Minghao was a fixture in his life Seokmin wasn't willing to give up.

They're best friends, not lovers.

And Seokmin had hope that one day, he'd move on from that.

 

~

 

"Are you ready for university?" Minghao asks.

It's a quiet night, the moon shining and the sounds of cars driving past them every now and then.

The pair of them were in the park near their houses, sitting on the ground against a tree, staring out at the world together, always them against the world, it seemed.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Seokmin eventually responds, picking up a stick and throwing it. Minghao watched the stick land and he sighs.

"I'm a little nervous, honestly," Minghao admits.

That didn't surprise Seokmin, but he didn't say so.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not afraid of change, I'm not, but… there's comfort being here."

Seokmin nods. "You're right. I guess I'm not really afraid because I know you'll be with me."

Minghao laughs at that. "But what if you decide you don't want to be friends with me anymore?"

That _did_ surprise Seokmin. Out of the two of them, it was Seokmin who'd get insecure over their friendship more often than not. Well, he's the one who would admit it. But they weren't friends who got insecure over that easily. They were a fixture. They were Seokmin and Minghao. Minghao and Seokmin, best friends for life.

"There's no way I could leave you. Do you know how many of my secrets you know?! What if when I become the world's best superhero, you become my arch nemesis? You'd have all my secrets!"

Seokmin knows his response is ridiculous, but he also knows it's what Minghao is needing right now.

Minghao laughs, as expected, but it doesn't mean Seokmin doesn't enjoy it just as much.

"You'd know all my secrets too, idiot. And I can assure you that people would more likely be on the hero's side than the evil villain."

Seokmin nods seriously at that. "You're right. Maybe we shouldn't become arch nemeses after all. Wouldn't do well for our reputations."

They both laugh again, the night seemingly laughing with them for a moment, and Seokmin knows he can't have this moment forever, but he also knows he shouldn't worry himself too much about the future.

"We're going to have so much fun in university, Hao."

Minghao nods, smiling softly. "Yeah. We're going to kick ass."

 

~

 

On his fifth day of university, Seokmin meets Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu is tall and beautiful and he has a dumb stain on his shirt and a loppy smile and pretty hair and Seokmin has to blink at him dumbly before he can process the question.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't get very much sleep last night so I'm sort of out of it, sorry," Seokmin says, not wanting to admit that he was literally so dumbstruck by this man he couldn't speak.

The guy just smiles wider. "No problem. I was just asking if you have notes for yesterday? I was sick, but the professor doesn't believe me for some reason, so…."

Seokmin eyes him doubtfully. "Were you _actually_ sick?"

"Yes!"

Seokmin keeps eyeing him down. The other man blushes suddenly, looking away, and Seokmin's too startled by it to accuse him again.

Not that he would have needed to since the next thing that the man says is, "Okay, fine. I wasn't sick. I just didn't get very much sleep the night before because I had to help my friend out with something. So, I decided to sleep in."

Seokmin nods. Now, that sounds believable. He grins at him.

"I'm Lee Seokmin. My notes are in my backpack so we could stop by the library quickly and you can take some pictures or something? Or do you want me to just send you pictures?"

"You take notes on a _notebook_?"

Seokmin would be offended if he actually cared so he just laughs instead. "Yeah… I'm not the best with any kind of technology unless it's games."

The man smiles at him fondly at that.

"That makes sense. I'm Kim Mingyu by the way. And I can just give you my number and you can text me pictures… if you wouldn't mind? If it bothers you, that's okay too! I don't want to be a bother."

Seokmin shakes his head, grinning. "It's not a problem. I can text them to you."

Usually, that'd be the end of it. But then Mingyu quirks another smile (seriously, does he stop smiling?).

"Are you sure you know how to do it?"

"Know how to do what?"

"Text."

Seokmin gapes at him. "Just for that, you aren't getting your notes. Sorry, find somebody else." Seokmin starts to dramatically walk away.

"Wha—no! I'm sorry!" Mingyu exclaims, following after him rowdily.

Seokmin stops walking, causing Mingyu to nearly bump into him, but Seokmin pays him no mind as he turns around to laugh at the man.

"I'm just kidding. I'll send them tonight when I get home, okay?"

"Thank you so much. You're my hero."

"It's not a problem," Seokmin says, smiling. Hero. He's always the superhero.

Mingyu smiles back.

And that was the beginning of _Seokmin and Mingyu_.

 

~

 

Mingyu and Minghao meet almost a month into their first year at university. Seokmin had honestly tried getting them to meet earlier than that, but schedules never worked out or plans changed last minute.

Seokmin had been looking forward to it. He'd been looking forward to introducing his best friend to the new friend of his that's been one of his largest pillars of support this semester so far. He'd been looking forward to it.

He really had been.

But then he sees Minghao and Mingyu flirt with each other. He watches as Mingyu places a hand on Minghao's shoulder for a tad bit longer than necessary and how Minghao leans into it.

He counts the number of times Minghao laughs at Mingyu and the number of times Mingyu goes out of his way to impress the other boy.

Seokmin notices and suddenly, he wasn't looking forward to anything at all. Not this, especially not this.

Because fate couldn't truly be _that_ cruel to him, right?

Because Seokmin had other intentions behind this meeting. He wasn't blind to the feelings that had started in regards to one Kim Mingyu this past month. He wasn't stupid. He lived for years being in love with his best friend, he could recognize when there was finally somebody else that caught his eye.

Because Seokmin had gone and gotten a _crush_ on Mingyu. He liked Mingyu. He liked everything about Mingyu. And he liked that Mingyu stood so separately from Minghao and he liked that Seokmin liked him.

He liked his smiles and his dumb jokes and his attempts to make each of their meetings right.

He remembers how long they texted that first night they texted each other. He remembers the first time they went and ate dinner together. He remembers when Mingyu had asked him, had asked him so casually if he had a girlfriend and Seokmin had said, "No, nothing like that."

"What's 'that?'"

"It doesn't matter," Seokmin had said, a strained smile shining through, but Mingyu was polite enough not to mention it.

Seokmin had asked him if he was seeing anybody, for good measure, and Mingyu had just said, looking at him straight on, "No. But hopefully, though."

Seokmin hadn't known what that meant, but now that he's watching Minghao and Mingyu together, he finally understands.

Mingyu did want to date someone, but it just wasn't _him_.

It was _never_ him.

At this point in time, he supposed that maybe the life of a hero can only ever be a tragic one. 

Seokmin vaguely thought that maybe this was for the best. After all, it isn't good company to start a relationship with someone else when you're still in love with someone else, right? How could he explain to Mingyu that he wanted to date him, just after a month of knowing him, even though he was still so in love with his best friend?

But Seokmin could _feel_ it. He could _feel_ how he could have come to love Mingyu.

It's all been swept under the rug now, however, and Seokmin holds back a flinch when Minghao presses his entire body against Mingyu.

Seokmin can't even tell who he's truly jealous of and angrily, he eats the rest of his dinner in silence, wishing that he could just fall for someone who would love him back, wishing that he never got the stupid notion of being a superhero in the first place.

 

~

 

"Please, I miss you," Minghao says into the phone.

"Oh, confessing your love to me now?" Seokmin responds, amused, as he writes the answer to the equation in his homework.

Minghao scoffs. "No, but I miss you. I have nobody to hang out with."

And because Seokmin hates himself, he says, "Call Mingyu then. We both know you'd prefer to hang out with him instead of me."

Seokmin knows that Minghao knows he meant it in the "teasing the best friend about their crush" kind of way, but Seokmin isn't sure if he himself knows better.

Minghao sputters, incredulous. "That's not true!"

"Isn't it?"

Minghao is silent for a moment. "Well… I mean… it doesn't mean that I _don't_ want to hang out with you _just as much_. I really do miss you, Seokkie."

Seokmin sighs. He misses Minghao too. "I know. I'm sorry. I really am just really busy with homework. You can call Mingyu. I know he isn't doing anything tonight since he randomly had a burst of motivation to get ahead yesterday."

Minghao sighs as well. "Okay. I hope your homework goes well and that you get lots of sleep, okay?"

"Of course, Hao. Have fun with Mingyu."

Before Seokmin can hang up, however, Minghao speaks again.

"Hey, Seokmin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Seokmin's breath is taken away for a second at that, but he has to remind himself again that it doesn't mean anything, none of this means anything. So, he lets out a laugh instead.

"I love you too, Hao. Now, leave me alone and let me study."

Minghao is silent for a long moment. "So, that's it?" is what Minghao eventually asks.

Seokmin's confused. "What?"

"Nevermind. Have a good night, Seokmin. You're a hero. You can do it all."

"You too, Minghao, and wha—"

Minghao hangs up before Seokmin can finish and Seokmin pulls the phone away from his cheek, dejected and confused.

He stares ahead at his _Haikyuu!!_ poster and blinks.

He tries to ignore the burst of pain that shoots through him when he realizes that the two people he's in love with (because it's finally gotten to the _love_ category with Mingyu as well) are going to hang out without him again tonight.

He bites his lip and tries to focus on his homework instead.

 _It all just really sucks_ , is what he finally decides. And he doesn't feel like a hero at all.

 

~

 

Mingyu and Minghao start dating just three weeks later. When they both tell him together, holding hands, he excuses himself and goes and cries in the bathroom for five minutes. He feels pathetic. So pathetic. And a large part of him is scared to be found by them both, crying like this, but he doubts he can stop. How can he stop? How can he make it stop hurting? But he reminds himself that he's Lee Seokmin. He's a superhero. He has to be a hero here. So, how can he be a superhero to anybody if he can't even be a superhero to himself?

So, Seokmin washes his fast with water, dries his face, flushes the toilet to make them think otherwise, washes his hands for good measure, and then leaves the room with a big smile on his face.

He hugs them both tightly to him and says he's happy for them. He tells them he saw it coming ages ago and he's happy they finally did something about it. He tells them things he doesn't believe.

And, it seems that in this story, the superhero doesn't get the girl.

Or in this case: the two boys.

 

~

 

Seokmin doesn't mean to distance himself from his two best friends. He doesn't mean to turn down invitations to hang out or watch movies together. He doesn't mean to pretend that he didn't see them or lie and say he didn't see the messages asking him how he was.

He doesn't mean to, he swears, but he knows, deep down, he wishes they would stop talking to him for just a little while. Just a while. He only needs a while and then he can get back on his feet.

This is just the main climax of the story. The part of the story where Seokmin feels like everything and everyone has given up hope on him, but he manages to survive and save the day.

Seokmin sighs at that thought process.

He doesn't know who he's kidding.

But, eventually, he gets his wish. Mingyu stops trying to talk to him as much in their shared class and Minghao stops calling him as often and Seokmin is being given time to recover, to heal, to _move_ on, so why why why why does it hurt even more now?

Why does it just keep hurting and hurting and hurting and hurting?

When did Seokmin's own heart become the evil villain?

 

~

 

Mingyu and Minghao both show up at Seokmin's door one day with angry and determined and most of all, _desperate_ , expressions on their faces.

Seokmin looks down, ashamed, the guilt of ignoring his two best friends these past weeks hitting him hard suddenly.

"Seokmin," Minghao says.

"I'm sorry."

"So, you know you're ignoring us?"

Seokmin stays quiet.

"Seokmin, please," Mingyu eventually says. Seokmin's heart lurches when he hears Mingyu speak.

He loves them both. He loves them both so much. He may not have known one of them not nearly as long as he has known the other, but he loves them both the same, and Seokmin feels like a piece of  _shit._

Minghao sighs, stepping forward and grabbing Seokmin's wrist.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Just come on."

Seokmin glances at Mingyu, for some reason, expecting the other to be staring at his boyfriend, but instead, Mingyu's gaze burns into him and Seokmin represses a shiver.

"Come on, Seokmin. Follow us."

And so, Seokmin follows.

 

~

 

They drive for a very long time, completely in silence the entire time. Seokmin is in the middle backseat, trying not to move his gaze to Mingyu and Minghao sitting in the front seats.

Seokmin eventually tries asking where they're going, but neither of them responds to him. Mingyu glances at him a few times, but Minghao just keeps driving, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Seokmin vaguely wonders if this is the part of the story where the hero gets kidnapped and maybe Mingyu and Minghao have been the real evil villains all along, tormenting him to fall in love with them both and then getting together instead, leaving him completely behind.

Eventually, Minghao takes a sharp left, pulling into what looks to be a park. Similar to the one they hung out in as children and as teens.

It's nearing the time when the sun finally sets and Seokmin briefly thinks that maybe this is one of his favorite times of the day.

"Come on," Minghao says, breaking the silence.

Seokmin sighs dramatically and he swears he can see both Minghao and Mingyu try and hold back a smile at that.

They get out of the car and walk together, Seokmin in the middle, to the park. There's nobody else there, luckily (and also a bit eerily—seriously, maybe Mingyu and Minghao _are_ supervillains out to get him).

Minghao definitely is leading them though and Seokmin can't find it in himself to be surprised when he leads them to lean up against a tree.

"Sit between us, Seokkie," Minghao says and Seokmin can't help the small smile after hearing the nickname.

Seokmin sits between them and as soon as he sits down, they've both enveloped him in a large hug. Mingyu is sobbing loudly and ridiculously and Minghao is crying more silently, but still obviously, and Seokmin just sits there… stunned.

"What the _fuck_ , Seokmin!" Minghao suddenly exclaims. "What the _fuck_?!"

Mingyu just continues sobbing.

And Seokmin heart just… breaks. He looks into Minghao's eyes and his heart breaks and he feels the way Mingyu is grasping at him, still crying, and his heart breaks, and Seokmin is in love with his two best friends who are in love with each other and Seokmin's heart has and is still _breaking_.

He almost suspects he's been crying the entire time.

It feels like it goes on forever, the three of them, wrapped up in each other, crying their eyes out, but it doesn't and eventually, they're able to detach and breathe a little slower.

"I'm sorry," Seokmin says again, repeating the first thing he had said to them just hours prior. They're both staring at him and Seokmin pushes himself forward, turning around so he's facing the both of them, still leaning against the tree, Seokmin's spot remaining empty as they both stare at him.

"I just don't understand _why_ ," Mingyu finally says. "Did we do something wrong? I'm so sorry if we did, Seok, I'm so sorry—"

"I agree with Mingyu, but… but I might have a better inkling as to why. Are… are you jealous, Seok? Were you worried we'd ignore you because we're now dating each other?"

Seokmin just blinks. He could say that. He could open his mouth right now and say that and they'd believe him, but… but it'd be a lie.

And Seokmin figures he should probably try saving himself for the first time as opposed to saving others. Even if it hurts him now. It won't always hurt. He can't believe that. Not always.

"I…."

"Yes?"

Seokmin closes his mouth.

 _Shit_ , he thinks.

"I'm sorry," he says again. As soon as he does, he wishes he didn't, and both of them catch onto that the apology isn't for ignoring them. It's for something else.

But Seokmin just doesn't know if he can do this. He doesn't know if he wants to be the hero anymore. Not if it means doing this. Not if it means breaking his heart more to save himself in the future.

"Seokmin," Mingyu says, reaching forward and grabbing his right hand. Minghao follows immediately, grasping tightly onto his left.

And Seokmin looks down at their clasped hands and he feels like he can't breathe.

"I… I love you."

He expects them to let go, but they don't, which makes Seokmin look up. Both look shocked.

"Who?" Minghao whispers, afraid, as if he doesn't want to know the answer.

And… and… Seokmin wishes it was just one of them. He wishes he wasn't such a burden. He wishes—

"Who?" Mingyu asks this time.

Seokmin furiously tries to stop the tears from escaping.

"Both. I love… both of you. I'm in love with _both_ of you because apparently being in love with _one_ of my best friends wasn't enough. Like seriously, what the _fuck_?"

And yet they still don't let go of his hands. And Seokmin watches as Mingyu chokes on nothing at all and he glances at Minghao, who's staring at him with wonder and awe and understanding.

"How long?" Minghao asks.

Seokmin hates this. What is this? Why are they questioning him? Why haven't they let go of his hands? Why why why why why _why_?

"I realized I loved you… maybe six years ago now. And… well… I fell for Mingyu quickly as well… so about two months, I guess," he says. They both stay quiet, still grasping onto his hands just as tightly, if not tighter, as before. "I'm sorry," he says again because he _is_. "I know… I know it's weird. I'm sorry."

And Minghao starts shaking his head immediately and Mingyu squeezes Seokmin's hand so tight that it makes Seokmin flinch and Seokmin is just so lost and he just wants to go home and go to sleep and he doesn't want to feel like this anymore and he's just so _tired_.

"Seokmin, I'm in love with you," Mingyu says.

Seokmin immediately lets go of Mingyu at that, stunned into silence.

And before he can even try and process the words, Minghao cuts in.

"I am too. I've been in love with you for years, Seokkie. Years. We're… we're both in love with you, too. And we knew that going into dating each other. I love Mingyu… and I love you, Seokmin."

Seokmin lets go of Minghao's hand too.

And he can't think of anything else to say except for a resounding, "What."

Mingyu starts nodding, bringing his hands up to rub at his tears. "Yeah, Seokkie. We're in love with you. I… I thought you rejected me. Remember? When we went out to eat? I don't know, you just seemed so closed off to the idea of dating me a—"

"What do you _mean_ "dating  _you_ "?! You just asked me a generic question of whether I was dating somebody!" Seokmin protests, unable to take the absolute _slander_.

Minghao laughs. "I thought you rejected me too. Twice, actually."

Seokmin's gaze whips to his.

"What?"

"When we almost kissed? You're the one that pulled back. And… when I told you I loved you. On the phone. You laughed at me."

Seokmin feels as if his entire world has been flipped upside down.

"I pulled away because I realized we never clarified anything and I didn't think you liked me. And then… when you told me you loved me… I mean… we've said it to each other before! We're best friends! And why would you tell me over the _phone_ , anyway?! What?"

Mingyu starts laughing then as Minghao looks down, embarrassed.

Seokmin just falls onto his back, staring at the dimming sky. It's quiet for a few seconds and Seokmin feels something, feels something really powerful, so powerful it almost hurts, and he realizes he's crying and he realizes as he's looking up at the setting sky that what he's feeling is _happiness_.

He smiles.

"So… so, basically, we're all in love with each other?"

"Apparently," Minghao says.

Seokmin still can't look at them, trying his best to stay in this moment, to remember this moment because no way something like this could happen to him, right?

"I love you," he says, testing the words, testing what it feels like saying it to the two people he really does love so much.

"I love you too," they say back simultaneously.

Seokmin grins harder. Minghao and Mingyu come and lay beside him and Seokmin feels both his hands being pulled into each of theirs.

"That's… this… this is super cool. Like… really cool," Seokmin eventually says.

Mingyu lights up at that. "Isn't it? I mean, I feel really emotional right now, but… I missed you, Seokmin. I missed you so much. And I thought I was alone in feeling so lost after having only known you for a few months. But I did. And I'm really happy right now."

Seokmin nods and before he can stop himself, he turns his head to his right and kisses Mingyu on the cheek. Mingyu's immediate blush is the cutest thing he's ever seen.

And before Minghao can say anything, Seokmin turns his head to the left and kisses his cheek too. Minghao blushes too and Seokmin bites his lip, hiding back a grin.

His two best friends are in love with him. And he's in love with his two best friends. And his two best friends are in love with each other.

"So… how does this even work?" he asks.

Minghao shrugs. "It just does. We all love each other. Simple as that."

And Seokmin supposes it really is that simple. All along, it's been this simple. A part of him just momentarily wonders what would have happened if Minghao and he had gotten together before meeting Mingyu, but Seokmin imagines meeting Mingyu while dating Minghao and he realizes the result would have ended up the same anyway.

"I wish I had more to say. I just feel really happy."

Minghao laughs. "Well, it wouldn't be a proper story if the hero couldn't be happy in the end, right?"

Seokmin blushes and Mingyu laughs as well.

"Yeah, exactly. What kind of rubbish story would end up with the hero having a tragic ending?"

Seokmin frowns. "Don't a lot of stories—"

"Those stories suck," Minghao responds.

"I don't read anyway," Mingyu says, which makes Seokmin let out a snort.

"Well," Seokmin says, looking between Mingyu and Minghao and then back up at the sky, "if this is a result of all my obvious heroic actions in life, then… I'll gladly accept."

Minghao and Mingyu both laugh at his dumb joke and Seokmin knows this memory is one he'll never forget. 

Because this is just the beginning of  _Seokmin and Mingyu and Minghao._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh!!! i hope you enjoyed this ball of angst and sap! i love u all so much uwu 
> 
> if u want to hmu on twitter u can @ [queersvt](https://twitter.com/queersvt)  
> i stan svt, bts, and mx !!!!!! i'm also an anti-hate blog so!


End file.
